jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka was a chocolate factory owner act from JayGT: 7th Heaven. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Willy returned for JayGT: Redemption Island II, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Willy Wonka is a fictional character in Roald Dahl's 1964 children's novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, its sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, and the film adaptations of these books that followed. The book and the film adaptations both vividly depict an odd Wonka, a phoenix-like man arising from his creative and strange genius. He bewilders the other characters with his antics, but Charlie enjoys Wonka's behaviour. In the 2005 film adaptation, Willy Wonka's behaviour is viewed more as a sympathetic character flaw. Wonka's reasons for giving away his factory in the books are revealed to be because he has no living relatives and is getting too old to keep running it. In the 1971 film adaptation, Wonka gives it to Charlie because he couldn't trust it with an adult who would likely change and ruin the wonder of his life's work so they could do it "their way", not his. Wonka tells Charlie he "can't go on forever", so he wanted to find an honest child to whom he could entrust his candy making secrets, and properly take care of his beloved factory working friends, the Oompa-Loompas, whom he rescued from a violently dangerous and terrible country called "Loompaland," where he thought they would surely go extinct. In the 2005 film adaptation, Wonka tells Charlie that one day while getting his hair cut, he found grey hair and realized he, having no family, needed to find an heir. This is later revealed to be somewhat of a lie, as Charlie later discovers Willy has an estranged father with whom he has bad blood, which causes him great mental anguish and flashbacks that happen increasingly by the day. He decides to help the disturbed Willy finally confront, and ultimately, reunite with his estranged father, Dr. Wilbur Wonka, DDS, whose overbearing attempts at protecting his son's teeth, going so far as to throw into the fireplace any candies he brings home, drove Willy to run away. But, missing his train, he comes home to find the entire house is gone, seeming to have been perfectly removed from the complex it was a section of. Charlie tracks down the dentist's address, and upon this joyous, though at first awkward, reunion with his father, Willy immediately and happily allows Charlie's family to move into the factory with the pair, going so far as to have their house placed in his famous chocolate room, having overcome his fear of parents. He used to not even be able to say the word "parents" without slightly panicking, stuttering and gagging upon even attempting to utter the first syllable, causing the parents on the tour that day to have to say it for him, or to abandon the word completely, mid-sentence. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willy_Wonka Willy Wonka was portrayed in the 1971 movie by Gene Wilder. That's the Willy Wonka that will be appearing on JayGT. Judge Cuts Willy Wonka's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 7H03 consisted of... Death Gene Wilder died on August 29, 2016. He was 83. Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:7H Acts Category:7H Novelty Acts Category:Fictional Characters Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Male Singers Category:7H Male Singers Category:Guest Performers Category:7H Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:7H Audition All-Stars Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Male Singers Category:RI 2 Novelty Acts